scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogi's Ark Lark 2: The Return of the Ark
Yogi's Ark Lark 2: The Return of the Ark is a 66-minute Yogi Bear movie who aired in December 8, 2011. Characters Featured *Yogi Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Top Cat *Brain *Choo-Choo *Snagglepuss *Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Benny the Ball *Fancy-Fancy *Spook *Boo-Boo Bear *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie *Yakky Doodle *The Hillbilly Bears *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote *Ruff and Reddy *Pixie and Dixie *Mr. Jinks *Snooper and Blabber *Yippy, Yappy, and Yahooey *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har *Touche Turtle and Dum-Dum *Peter Pottamus and So-So *Hokey and Ding-a-Ling Wolf *Breezley and Sneezley *Punkin' Puss and Mush Mouse *Secret Squrriel and Moroco Mole *Squiddley Diddley *Winsome Witch *Atom Ant *Chopper *Cap'n Noah Smitty (death) Guest Stars *The Banana Splits *Dick Dastardly *Muttley *Scooby-Doo (cameo) *Shaggy (cameo) *Moby Dick (mentioned) Quotes *(first lines) *Yogi: I'll miss you, Noah. *(sniffles) *Noah: No prob, Yogi. Good-bye. *(Noah dies) ---- *Snagglepuss: Heavens to Murgatroyd! Another message! *Quick Draw: What does it say, pink lion? *Snagglepuss: It says... *(reading) *Snagglepuss: "For my 75th birthday, my friends come to my cave and they all say..." *All: HAPPY NEW YEAR! ---- *Quick Draw: (waving good-bye to everything) So long, my friends. Adios, ciao, and dalsodonya. ---- *(Doggie Daddy, Reddy, Snagglepuss, and Top Cat come running and catch Quick Draw) *Quick Draw: What did I do?! (3x) *Doggie Daddy: You did when you shouldn't do on the whole ocean. *Snagglepuss: Don't ever wave, and a whale. ---- *(after Magilla splashes Snagglepuss with water) *Snagglepuss: Thanks, Magilla. I needed that. *Magilla: No problem, Snagglepuss. ---- *(repeated line) *Yogi: To the perfect place! ---- *(after Squiddley dives in the ocean) *Squiddley: Say, what's this doing here? ---- *(a giant shark comes swimming towards Squiddley) *Squiddley: Yikes! *(swims away) ---- *(last lines) *All: (singing) That's the perfect place! (5x) *Yogi: Shut up! *All: Sorry, Yogi. ---- *(repeated line) *All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ---- *Magilla: (running on the conveyor belt) Bananas! Oh, boy! My favorite! ---- *Shaggy: Like, this place seems very familiar, right? *Scooby: Wrong. *Shaggy: Boy, what an opposite day. ---- *Banana Splits: (singing) Tra la la, la-la-la-la! (10x) *Yogi: Stop that, guys! *Banana Splits: Sorry, Yogi. ---- *(repeated line) *Boo-Boo: Hang on, Yogi! ---- *Wally: (wading in a lake) Ah, the great outdoors. ---- *(after singing "A Pirate's Life for Me (Yo Ho)", the ark tumbles from the big waves) *Boo-Boo: AAAAAAH! *Yogi: Boo-Boo! ---- *(Huck falls in the ocean) *Huck: Help me, Yogi! ---- *(something wiggles under Huck's hat) *Huck: Wah! Fish! ---- *(Quick Draw and Snagglepuss throw a life saver to Huck) *Snagglepuss: Man overboard! *Quick Draw: Hold on there, my friend! ---- *(Quick Draw pulls Huck back on board) *Huck: Yogi, why didn't you help me? ---- *(repeated line) *Yogi: Aye-aye, captain! ---- *(repeated line) *Sneezley: (after sneezing from everything) Sorry, Breezley. I've caught cold. ---- *Hardy: Oh, dear. We got seasick on the ocean. *Lippy: You're right, my friend. This is another adventure on the open sea. ---- Goofs *When Magilla runs on the conveyor belt to get his bananas, his bowler hat and bowtie are brown instead of purple. *Why do Yogi and his pals have to say good-bye to Noah Smitty after his death or they have to go to the perfect place? *Surely, Huck won't be hurt after he falls into the sea. Songs #Good-bye, Noah Smitty (Captain Smitty's Funeral) #The Perfect Place #Mr. Golden Sun (Please Shine Down on Me) #A Pirate's Life for Me (Yo Ho) #The Banana Splits Theme #The Perfect Place (reprise) Category:Crossovers Category:Movies